In Which Loki Wins the Superbowl
by Aeron Caris
Summary: Darcy is relegated to babysitting Loki, instead of getting drunk while her football team seems to be losing, while the Avengers live it up rooting for the opposing team. Until a sudden change in the fourth quarter...translated: ever so minor hints at future tasertricks while Loki causes a bit of mischief and makes Darcy happy. T to be extra safe. (AU from just after Avengers)


Darcy Lewis wasn't entirely sure how being the intern to the god's girlfriend warranted a ticket to the superbowl. Especially since she wasn't even allowed into the box. She was sitting with one empty seat beside her, surrounded by die hard fans from her team, glaring icy daggers towards the box on the other side, where the Avengers were, wearing the paraphernalia of the opposing team, boldly. Tony Stark had even painted his suit with the logo. Pepper Potts was fully involved, not wearing business attire, but a football jersey. Natasha Romanov even looked remotely non-threatening in a football jersey and jeans.

"Come on!" She screamed, as the ref made yet another call against her team. So far her team had been fumbling a bit too much, and they were down ten points.

"What happened? I'm sorry I'm late." The voice was familiar, and Darcy turned to see Loki slumping down into the seat next to her, one hand clutching a plastic adult sippy cup of beer, the other clutching a large order of beer battered garlic fries.

Her response to the god of mischief sitting next to her at a football game was to steal one of his fries and pop it into her mouth. "Nother bad call. Do you understand football?"

"Not really." Loki sulked. "Thor insisted I come and accompany you to protect you from the puny mortals who get too drunk."

"Awww...you're here to protect me from Stark and Barton?" Darcy flipped off a player from the opposing team who was looking up towards her section of the stands, leaning forward and booing loudly. "Because that's adorable."

Loki set the beer down for a moment and straightened his scarf, the fries balancing in his lap. "Would you explain this mortal sport of charging with the point of injury to me?"

Darcy laughed. "You sound a bit like I did before my ex explained the whole thing to me." She took a sip of her own beer and smiled widely at him, asking permission to steal more fries. He held the box over to her and she helped herself. "Probation means being dragged to football games? No one told me I was sitting off in exile until I got here and Stark banished me here by handing me a different ticket."

Loki shrugs. "I'm surprised you aren't enthusiastic just to be here."

"You aren't, and having a wet blanket for a neighbor..."

"Do you mind just explaining what's going on and not bothering to be all chummy? I was studying."

"Okay. Just share the fries." Darcy takes more fries and then holds up her brochure thing that she'd been handed, before drinking more beer. She probably shouldn't, but Stark had sent a limo, so maybe she'd be able to hitch a ride. She had emergency taxi funds in her pocket just in case. "Okay. Right now..."

The first quarter was occupied explaining football's basics to Loki. The second quarter she spent turning him into a rabid fan, to the point where Loki was hurling insults with the rest of the crowd, and had even earned a few high fives. With four minutes to go in the second quarter, their team was still down thirteen points, but they'd earned some points.

"This is actually quite a skillful game, for those who call the shots." Loki commented, as he gave Darcy her fourth beer and set the large order of fries between them, returning from his supply run. Darcy presumed he was paying like a normal person, but damn had he not taken very long at all.

"It is. So, Thor is letting you out of his sight?"

"He wanted some time with Jane. She doesn't like me." Loki leans forward. "Seriously? You think you can always make the same fake out work?"

Darcy laughs, drinking her beer like it's her life line. She's soused now, and she's comfortable around Loki. "Jane's a real bitch sometimes. She gets a god and she's not happy that he has to go deal with his own shit. So she hates you, because you take Thor away from her. She's selfish. She didn't even appreciate me when I got her another intern. She just bitched because I interrupted her date, when she was still all hung up on Thor. I did her a favor."

Loki shoves some of the fries in his mouth, and nods. Darcy takes that as a cue to continue.

"I mean. Everyone likes to poke fun at me for rooting for an underdog team, but seriously? They're so fickle. I'm going to quit. No reason to stay. I'm not even really getting anything out of interning for Jane since I got my degree. My plane is tomorrow night."

Loki isn't sure why he feels a bit sad that Darcy is leaving. He's barely spent any time around the girl, although he'd witnessed her playing a few good pranks for a mortal. She was more of a nuisance in the long run. "Where to?"

"A job that will pay." Darcy falls silent until the quarter ends and the half-time festivities have started. "We're going to lose."

"The man you identify as quarterback..."

"Yeah. He's not on his a game." Darcy stands up, taking their latest mess of trash, stumbling slightly, but stabilizing herself quickly on an arm that Loki extends quickly, so she doesn't make a fool of herself in front of the buffoons who've been commenting on her assets for the past half hour.

Half time is a boring affair, and Darcy and Loki spend it debating different political concepts, and Darcy learned a bit about Loki, and a few good stories about Thor. She wasn't sure whether it was the beer or the mental photoshop of Thor in a dress that made the story about recovering mjolnir so much better. She wondered if putting a barbie wedding dress on the latest merchandise of Thor Stark had churned out for the avengers would be overkill, while Loki went and got more beer.

She didn't think anything about it when Loki returned, quiet, and not talking, handing her a beer without any of the awkward, drunk people accidental contact that had started in the second quarter.

"What's up Loki?"

Loki shrugged, suddenly not responding.

The third quarter started with another eight points for the Avengers, as Darcy drunkenly referred to the opposing team as. Loki jeered, yelling insults specifically at the QB for Darcy's team, and Darcy wondered if she should explain a few things more.

It was the fourth quarter when everything started going right for Darcy. True, they'd shut down the beer stands, and she knew she'd need to puke if she drank too much more, but her team was coming back. The sluggish, presumably sick quarterback was suddenly lithe and agile, moving quickly and deadly, unable to be stopped. Darcy was on her feet screaming her throat hoarse, the crowd around her just as excited.

The best part was the new touchdown dances, absolutely out of character for the quarterback, but Darcy loved them, mimicking them in the aisle, to Loki's amusement.

The game finished with a wild victory for Darcy's team, and she found herself hugging various people before turning to grab Loki for a hug. She wasn't expecting her arms to go through him. "Loki?"

"Sorry, I'll talk to you later." Was all he said, before vanishing.

"You're a bitch Lewis," Stark sniped, as he climbed into his limo after Pepper, directing his comment at the uncomfortable drunk intern squished between Thor and Barton. She was wearing her full regalia still, even though the meet up text had begged her not to. Jane was glaring daggers at her.

"What? Jealous Loki made money off the game and you didn't?" She'd convinced Loki to make a few bad bets at halftime. Darcy was rather proud she'd been able to get the tickets before the vanishing act.

"My brother actually appeared! It is progress!" Thor boomed, from where he sat holding an exhausted and confused Jane.

Darcy nodded, before closing her eyes, placing her headphones in her ears. The drive home would be awkward, considering Jane had just checked her email and seen the letter of "sorry to resign last minute but I'm done paying to be your unpaid assistant you workaholic lucky bitch" Darcy had sent, with Loki's help, during the brief lull in the end of the first quarter while a guy was carted off in an ambulance.

It isn't until Darcy Lewis is sitting at her boarding gate, reading an exclusive edition on the super bowl, having proudly told the leering clerk that she'd been there, that she starts to put two and two together. Really, she's surprised she didn't realize it sooner.

First, she'd told Loki all about how it had been a family tradition to watch every game her team was in, and cheer them on, yelling extra loudly, and she'd told Loki how her brother had always wanted to see her team in the super bowl, and to see them win. She'd told him how she was on her way back so suddenly partially because he was dying.

Second, Loki had gone all swipe through and not as emotional through the end of the game, and had pulled that vanishing act that,thankfully, the people around had been too drunk to care about.

Third, the quarterback had no memory at all of his award winning, record making fourth quarter. He was now the god of football, but the guy had major amnesia.

Fourth, she'd had an email from her brother's caretaker that her brother had been so thrilled by the game, that she'd spun Loki around in a circle at breakfast that morning about how "their team" and won, and Loki had just chuckled that maddening dark laugh of his.

So as she waited for her plane to board, so she could go tend to her brother, and start a new life as a political science teacher at a community college (she'd had time to get a doctorate, working with Jane, although somehow she'd prevented even Stark from finding out), her fingers flew across the keyboard as she searched for any sign of Loki on social media, and, when that stressed her out, a document of thanks.

In the end, she gave up, just before boarding, and instead flipped the sky off, figuring Odin would be told by his watch dog that there was a mortal thinking dark thoughts against him, flipping him off, all for Loki's sake. Or maybe Odin would interpret her finger as a memo to add another title to Loki's list of titles. Maybe that'd be something to talk about over shwarma, she thought, before realizing Asgard probably didn't have shwarma. Her hangover was still lingering. She just hoped she'd have a chance to thank Loki in person someday.

**AN: **

**Alright. OC Darcy and Loki and some of my shittiest writing ever, along with a shittier title. **

**This is what happens when I'm the sole person rooting for a team and then I watch a stupid teaser for a super bowl ad. Whoopsies.**

**Deliberately vague on purpose. **


End file.
